Evolution of a Woman
by CrossWings
Summary: The ups and downs of a teenage girl, trying to find herself, only to lose herself in the process. NOTE: This story is discontinued. I will be writing a newer, more mature version in the near future. Thanks!
1. The beginning of the end

**Hey all. I tried to write a story before, but I didn't really have a plot planned out. Then I decided: why not go with what I know? My life! So this story is loosely based on events that have happened in my life. Believe it, cause it's true. Let me know what you think. Oh, and there may be some vulgar descriptions of things, just to warn you. This isn't a G-rated thing. OK? Oh, and I don't own Sailor Moon, I just wanna use the characters to tell my story. OK? Now to begin....**

**Chapter 1:** **_The beginning of the end of my teenage life_**

My name is Serena Tsukino. What that means to you will determine how you interpret this story. You see, most of my life I have been judged based on who I am or, rather, who my parents are. You see, my father is the prestigious mayor of New York and my mother is a well-known fashion stylist. To any outsider, we are the perfect American family. The two good-looking successful parents, the perfect athletic son who is also very intelligent, and then there's the intelligent, rebellious, honest daughter that no one really likes because she's too bold. What can I say? Do these people expect me to be fake just because my parents live their lives as different people than who they really are? Yeah right. Welcome to my world. Twisted, reality, fun, cool, disgusting, disgraceful, call it what you want, now you're in it. Let me bring you up to speed on some things. Sit back and relax. Enjoy.

June 2001

Everyone tells me I'm beautiful and blah blah blah, but I'm not the most beautiful person on this earth. I can tell you that much. I'm about 5'6", wavy, golden blonde hair with God-knows-what-color highlights in them, curvy for my age, which is 14 right now, but I'll be 15 in a few months. Don't let that fool you. Anyways, I'm smart, witty, painfully honest, and a lot of other stuff. I haven't had a real boyfriend yet because, let me tell you, I haven't always been the jewel that I am now. Not many wanted to talk to me before. But now, there's this guy at my church who claims to like me. His name is Darien Shields. My GOD, he's fine. Tall, dark and handsome, just how I like it. He's got the most mesmerizing eyes and smile I've ever seen in my life. He claims to like me and all, and I've heard that he wants to ask me out. He's 16. He'll be 17 in January. Anyways, I'm on my way to church right now. Riding with me are my parents and my brother is going to come when he feels like it. I have a severe case of butterflies thinking about seeing him. Oh God. Help me. We're here. Shakily, I step out of the car. Hey, I'm feelin pretty good today in my white jeans, pink floral tank top and white sandals, compliments of my mother. My make-up is flawless, and I can take anyone on today. Watch out world! Anyways, I've got my strut going. As I walked into the building, I scanned for him. Oh man....breathe....there he is. You see, he's the drummer for our church. How sexy he does look when he is up there too. Anyways, after doing his piece, he came to sit down in the congregation, and there just HAPPENED to be an empty seat next to me, (clever idea, don't you think?) and he sat down. As usual, we started writing notes during the sermon. He asked me out. I said yes, of course! I was expecting the best from him. What I wasn't expecting, was the pain that comes with the pleasure.

**Let me know what you all think. If you like, I'll continue. BE HONEST!!! Thanks!**


	2. Good Times

**OK. I'm not getting reviews, but I'll update anyways if anyone is even reading this!! WARNING: This chapter has some graphics in it. Be forewarned. Once again, I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter 2: _Good Times_**

So we started dating. I didn't really know much about him, but I got to know him really well. For example, he's really smart, he's a great football player, (he's QB....sexy, huh?)he's fun, funky, and all around perfect. Well, no one's perfect but you catch my ball. It started innocent. Simple kisses, sweet words. I remember when our friend Andrew threw a New Year's party. That was FUN. Everyone was friends with each other, we were just dancing and partying the night away. Dare and I kissed at midnight. As corny as it sounds, it was cute. Everyone was so...happy. Four days after that I fell completely in love with him.

Six months into our relationship, he told me that he loved me. And I loved him too. I had turned 15 a few months prior, and I felt that life couldn't get any better than it already was. One night while we were on the phone, I dared him to come to my house at midnight so I could see him. I didn't think he would do it. But he did. I found a way to sneak him in, and that was that. We were laying in my bed kissing and stuff. It was just so....right. I felt I could be like that with him forever. A couple hours later he went home. It was innocent. But two days later, things began to heat up.

He snuck in again, but this time I knew what I was doing. Hey, I was becoming a pro at this stuff. This time, the kissing got out of control, and heat began to rise, and so did other things if you know what I mean...I'll never forget that night..... I snuck him in, and I was so paranoid that my mom heard something and would get up to check and catch me. He kept telling me to relax but I couldn't. That is until he made me. At first we just lay there in my bed. Then he began to place sweet kisses on my neck. Because of him I'm addicted to that. I turned around and we began to kiss. As the kissing intensified, so did our desire for each other. He moved over some, and I straddled him. For about five more minutes we kissed and I could feel his desire pressing into me. I became aroused myself, and couldn't resist him anymore. Huskily and very low, he whispered, "Do you want to?" That simple question started a war in my head. I began to debate, "What will happen if I do?" "Will I regret it?" "Will he still love me for me?" "What will he think of me?" "Will it hurt?" "Will it feel good?" "How big is he?" Finally, I decided that the only way to answer these questions was to experience it for myself. So I casually asked between kisses, "Did you bring it?" Referring to the condom we had lightly talked about on the phone. He pulled it out, put it on, and got on top of me. I was terrified. I didn't know what to expect. When he found his entry, he began to push in. I covered my face with my hands and started chanting, "Oh God, Oh God....." because it hurt. He asked me if he should stop, and I told him not to. I wanted to experience this. I had to. Or at least I felt like I had to. Being a virgin gave one too many questions, and I had to have mine answered. When he finally got passed my barrier, I wanted to yell. I was in shock. I had just lost my virginity. To Darien. In my bed. At my house. I couldn't believe it. He began to rock back and forth, trying to create a rhythm, but it was difficult to because I was a virgin so everything was so tight. It hurt like hell, but I didn't wanna tell him to stop. So it went on and on, until he was done. He fell on top of me, and slowly started to back out of me. A huge wave of relief washed over me. It was over. I did it. We just laid there in each other's embrace. He kissed my forehead and whispered, "I love you." I whispered back, "I love you too." From that day I assumed that our relationship would be total bliss.

That wasn't the only pivotal time in our relationship. The day I will forever remember is Valentine's day. I had just gotten out of school, and I saw him. At my school. Now, I'll have it be known that he lived in a completely different side of town that was about 20-30 minutes away. He had caught the bus to come and give me a bouquet of flowers. How sweet is that!?!? Oh, I loved him. That same night, because it was a Friday, we had planned to go eat at Denny's, then go and see a movie. We skipped the dinner and went for ice cream instead. I was elated. I love ice cream. Everyone knows that. Anyways, after the ice cream, we went and sat down to talk. I laid in his lap, and he began to talk about our future. Hold on, let me repeat that. OUR future. He wanted a future with me!! He began to describe OUR house and master bedroom, OUR kids, OUR life TOGETHER. If I could have, I probably would've married him right then and there. That was the sweetest night of my life. Nothing has compared to it or matched up since then. Still. And it's been over 2 years. Nonetheless, we had a great time as a couple. Until a girl said that he had fathered her child.

** I was going to continue, but that's a completely different direction!!! PLEASE review!!! Let me know what I need to work on. I MUST KNOW!!! Thanks! **


	3. Those 7 Words

**OK. Here's the 3rd Chapter, as promised. Don't own SM. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: _Those 7 Words_**

I didn't know what to believe. Or rather who to believe. I was used to hearing rumors about him all the time, but nothing like this had ever come up. I was devastated. When I heard, I confronted him. He denied it with a passion, almost to the point of tears. He was frustrated. People always wanted to ruin his life since, to them, everything else was "perfect" in it. People weren't happy at all when they found out that we were together. After the accusations, his whole attitude just changed. He began to get real quiet around people, even me. He began avoiding me. It seemed like he had given up on life altogether. Every time I tried to talk to him, he'd either not really respond, or he'd leave. I didn't know what to do. I thought something was wrong with me. Was it my breath? My hair? Had I gained weight? I didn't know what to think. One day, his best friend Greg, forced him to talk to me. To this day I wish to God that he hadn't.

"Hi," I casually said. He just smiled.

"OK...how have you been?" I tried again. No reply.

"OK, what's your problem? You've been avoiding me. You won't even look at me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Finally an answer from him.

"See, you're still not looking at me now." I said a little annoyed. I wish I would've been kinder about it. When he did look at me, my heart broke. His eyes were misty with tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked. But I didn't really have to ask. I knew. I _felt_ his answer.

"I can't have a relationship right now."

Damn. Those 7 words each stabbed my heart. I began to get misty-eyed. After a year, he finally decides to tell me this? What about all we'd gone through? I loved him, dammit! And I thought he loved me. Guess he fell outta love. The sad part about this situation is that two of my friends, Lita and Amy, _knew_ he was going to break up with me for about TWO weeks before it happened, and did they tell me? Not even a hint. That finally killed my heart. I felt dead inside. Like the sky had truly fallen. And it did, in my world.

Everything was grey. Nothing was pretty anymore. I didn't care what happened. One day while I was on AIM, I saw him sign on. I was upset because he had broken up with me, but I told myself that I would attempt to have a nice conversation with him. Who was I kidding? We argued and whatnot for about 30 minutes until he finally signed out on me. Ever since the accusation, I had accused him of cheating on me. He said he didn't. How was I to know he wasn't lieing? Rei, one of my other friends, kept saying, "I told you he was no good, blah blah blah...." Well if he's no good....how come she was telling people about the personal stuff that I trusted her with such as the details of our first time? And also, why did she have him come and pick her up, take her to his house, and get close to having sex with her? I swear I will NEVER forgive her. A real friend would never do that. EVER. I hate her. I haven't spoke to her in over 2 years and she lives across the street from me and we go to the same school. Funny, huh? But I'm one evil bitch when it comes to keeping grudges.

Shortly after Darien broke up with me, I turned 16. He was already 17. Well anyways, Andrew had another New Year's party. Everyone goes to his parties. They're fun! If you didn't go you were pretty much a loser. So, yes, Dare was there too. I wasn't paying him any real attention, although I wanted to, because I wanted to act like it didn't bother me that we weren't together. But it did. A lot. So, when a slow song came on, no one wanted to really dance alone because the adults (who were inside drunk as hell) were nosy. I had gone outside for some punch and when I came back in, I saw Dare dancing in a circle type thing with Amy and Ann. They had their arms across each other's shoulders and were just rocking and swaying with the beat. Instantly, I saw a plan. I squeezed in between Amy and Ann so that Dare was right across from me. Sensing my plan (I wreaked of mischievousness), Amy and Ann snuck off, leaving just the two of us there. So we danced. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on the small of my back. Hey, I felt sexy that night in my little black dress with jeans beneath it (although I took them off because it was HOT.). Why should this change that? Oh, it only made me feel sexier. I had been looking at the floor when I was dancing with him, so when I finally looked into his face, I couldn't stop. Our faces were so close that our noses were touching. The song was a sensual one, sexy almost. Our lips were a whisper away. For a moment there I wanted to just lose myself in him again. I began to desire him in a sexual way. He felt the heat too. Our chemistry is undeniable. My girl friends all told me after the fact that we looked "cute" together. DUH!!! We belonged together! Anyways, we didn't kiss though. I don't know when we stopped dancing because I was too caught up in the moment. For months after that I wanted to get back with him. Molly, my best friend, kept saying, "You've got to get over him." And I knew that. But I couldn't. Well, at least not until a year later. When I met Seiya.

**OOOOOOOOOKK!!!!! There's Chapter 3! Please review! Oh, and when you do, let me know if you like the style of my story. It's kind of like a diary/conversation with YOU, the reader. Should I change it to an actual 'story' format? Let me know what you think please. I'd appreciate it. Thanks!!!**


	4. Seiya

OK. I'm back everyone! I just re-read what I had wrote about this story before, and I love it. I have to continue telling it. I haven't updated in a LONG time….but I will now. Senior year in high school, short schedule, I have time. So…you obviously have read everything else so…enjoy the rest! There's a lot more to tell….Oh, and I'm keeping it sorta like a flashback/conversation thing, but I'll double space it from now on so its easier to read, k?

**Disclaimer: You know the deal. Don't own it.**

**Chapter 4: _Seiya_**

Seiya, Seiya, Seiya. What can I say about Seiya. He was something else. Tall, muscles, by far the cutest guy I had seen in a while. I met him at a fashion show my mom was helping put on. We were both models, involuntarily, because both our moms were working on it. Every other female model tried to get at him, but he was just so casual about everything. So, I decided to be casual too. I asked him his name. "Seiya. You?" That's all he said. So I told him my name, we shook hands, and sat down. The way he looked, I was guessing he was at least 18. WRONG! 15! Younger than ME! But I didn't care. I asked if I could see his phone, and secretly put my number in his phonebook, not expecting him to notice it but he did! He called me that night. We spent more time together over the next few weeks at rehearsals for the show and by the night of the show, we were an item. I was so happy. I thought I was finally on the road to getting over Dare. And I was. At that time, at least. (But we'll get into that a bit later…) Over the next few months, we had the most intense relationship ever. We were in love within a couple of months. I snuck him in too. He was able to get on the roof a lot quicker than Dare ever could. That night, my cousin just happened to be at my house for the weekend, but I didn't care because I needed to see him. You see, I felt he was my soul at that time. I needed him. I would do anything for him. So I snuck him in, and we lay there. His hands were freezing cold because it was winter. But boy were we hot. Sweating. It was 30 something degrees outside, but in that room? At least 90 degrees. I don't really have to say what happened, you can guess that. Although I can say he was a LOT bigger than Dare…but that's besides the point. It only happened once. We were having a great time being with each other. And then, the ex. HIS ex. One individual named Tiffany. AN: My own character. He had always loved her. I understood what he meant, for I would always love Dare. He had even kissed her while we were together. So we broke it off on mutual terms. Every now and then when we both got lonely we would seek each other out for comfort, but now we're are strictly best friends, and I couldn't ask for a more perfect friend. To this day he and Tiffany are still together, over a year later. (Although sometimes I wonder why because she's such a _dreary_ person to talk to…talk about boring…) So that blew over. After him, I never really had a true relationship. It was just kind of "I like you, lets go out" type stuff that didn't work at ALL. Well, that is until I met Diamond. Looks can be deceiving. VERY deceiving.

I know you probably think I'm a TOTAL slut, but I'm not. Not at all. Just misunderstood, as we all seem to be at certain points in our lives. Anywho, Diamond was like another Seiya: intense. His kisses were infectious. I was addicted. His twin brother Sapphire and him didn't really get along, but that didn't affect us. Once again, I was in love. My husband. I swore we would get married and have babies and be happy. He would do anything to see me. Once, there was a track meet after school one day and I was staying, so he rode the bus up to my school, walked a bit, and came to see me. He even came to my house like that once. I won't forget that day. You see, I was babysitting for the evening for another couple, and my parents were out. My brother was home, but wasn't paying attention. So, I disabled the chime on the alarm (how I HATE that thing…) and snuck Diamond in, and told him to hide in my closet and be quiet until everyone went to sleep. I finished babysitting and my brother went to his friend's house. So I snuck up to my closet, and kissed him. Now, I already said that his kisses were addicting, so we got caught up in the moment. In my _closet._ But thank God my parents came home. He waited for me in that closet for at least 3 hours. Every now and then I would sneak back to check up on him and give him kisses, and once I even found him sleeping. How adorable. But then everyone went to sleep. I had put on my cutest lingerie set to be a tease to him. Oh, did I mention that he was spending the night? Anyway, we climbed in bed and lay there. This was at my new house, after we moved from the old one where all my other memories were made….Moving on, we lay there, and he had his arms around me. I was sleepy so I started to fall asleep. Then he kissed my shoulder and back. I woke up, turned around, and wrapped my arms around him. We started kissing. He began to rub me and feel on me, and me being 17 at the time, I was developed quite well. D cup, slender waist, protruding hips, all from my mother. And he loved it. Every chance he got, he would touch me. And he did. That night. That morning. All the time. I loved him with a passion. And then I hated him with that same passion after he cheated on me with some airheaded hussy. I still hate him to this very day. He called me a bitch and said I was a ho because we made love. He said he loved me. And I believed that I loved him. I didn't. I had still loved Dare. Still do….

**OK….That's it for now. Is it rushed? I hope it doesn't seem that way its just a lot to type out….well, let me know if I should continue. As my life goes on, so will this story. If you want it to. Just…keep me posted, ok? THANKS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


End file.
